


New Students

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [49]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloud is so good with kids, M/M, Martial Arts, Nervousness, brothers raising their siblings, kids learning martial arts, nervous disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud's martial arts studios had really taken off. He was getting new students all the time. He knew the second he saw Terra that he had a similar anxiety his own children possessed.He was sure he could help.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 29
Kudos: 73





	New Students

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> Late posting today but i still made it.

In Cloud’s opinion, owning his own business was equal parts magical adventure and hell scape of doom. He loved being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted. If he wanted to add a class, he could. If he wanted to take a day off, he likely could. 

Hiring his friends was another bonus. There were a few newbies hanging around too but there was something reassuring about having his friends around as instructors too. Tifa had two kickboxing classes now and Yuffie was teaching different yoga classes three days a week. She also taught a ninpo class once a week that was gaining popularity. 

Zack taught advanced classes and Reno would come in for hand to hand classes on occasion. What surprised him was Angeal coming in to teach his woman’s defence class one day when Cloud had an emergency. He’d asked to return to do it again. 

Cloud and Zack usually split the children's classes but Vincent had been known to walk in and take over. There was talk of Aerith starting a meditation course. 

The down side of business was paper work and taxes and generally all the boring shit he didn’t want to do. The phone calls, the surveys, the high rollers already trying to buy him out now that he was really getting established and making some of the money back that Laguna put into the place. 

It was however hilarious how fast those offers disappeared when they found out they had to deal with Laguna Loire.

He had a few minutes to himself, letting the classes work themselves out and practice. The kids knew what to do and he’d let them work out their moves for ten minutes at a time before checking their progress and changing their routines. It gave him time to do his work as the owner and not just an instructor. Even if he did have an excellent receptionist for the day. 

Cloud looked up reflexively when the bell to the front door went off. People were constantly coming and going. Parents coming to pick up their kids or adults heading to a class. There weren’t rigged start times, just times blocked off for when an instructor would be present to teach. 

He honed in on the two young men first but there were three children gathered around them. Neither looked old enough to have children, let alone children so big. 

Even without asking, Cloud knew what was going on. The two blue haired children were not concerned about being here at all. The young girl looked around in mild interest and the younger boy was reading a book, unaware of his surroundings. Cloud had to smile at the way he leaned against the darker haired man, trusting the adult would take care of things while he spaced out and read in peace. 

It was the older brunette child they were here for. He was the one that looked nervous, gripping the arm of the silver haired adult and whispering to him in a panic. Cloud had seen it before. He was either nervous about starting lessons, or just nervous in general. 

“Hey there.” Cloud greeted, letting them know they had his attention before he approached. It was better than startling the boy. “Welcome. First time?” He knew it was. He knew everyone. 

The darker haired man smiled, looking nervous. He was probably only nervous because the child was. “Hi. Yes. Um, we wanted to come see what classes you offered.” he put on a smile. 

Cloud nodded, hand on his hip. “Sure. For you?” 

The little girl giggled instantly and the darker haired man blinked in surprise but he caught on fast enough. 

“Well i can’t say i’m not considering.” he beamed, “But we were looking for something for my little brother, Terra.” 

“Era…” Terra muttered, face embarrassed but it wasn't the cute kind. It was the borderline panicked kind and Cloud went into instant father mode. 

Cloud bent down, though only a little. Chances were good that the boy was not as old as his height might suggest. “Nervous?” 

Terra turned to look at him, eyes huge. 

“I get nervous.” Cloud told him quietly. “Being here helps me a lot. There are lots of people here that get nervous all the time and they find something to do here to make them feel better.” 

“Really?” Terra muttered, glancing back up at the silver haired man who’s name Cloud hadn’t caught yet.

The man grinned at him. “Told you.” 

“We have a bunch of kid classes.” Cloud said. “All kinds. I’m sure we’ll have something you like. If we don’t, maybe i’ll set up a new class.” He grinned at the kid who offered a tentative smile back. 

The silver haired man chuckled. “You can just offer that?” 

“Well, i own the place, so yeah. We set up new classes all the time.” Cloud laughed and offered him a hand to shake. “Cloud Strifehart.” 

“Oh.” He looked surprised and took his hand. “Xeha.” He introduced himself and gestured to the others. “Era. You’ve met Terra here.” He had a hand on the boy's shoulders. 

“And these two?” Cloud nodded his head to the blue headed children. 

“I’m Aqua.” The little girl introduced herself with a polite smile. “And Isa.” 

Cloud returned her smile. “And classes for you?”

Era smiled a little. “Maybe once we see how Terra’s go.” 

The kids seemed fine with that even though Terra was still fidgeting. He could hear all the noise coming from other classes. This was a good group. 

“Well follow me. My top notch receptionist will pull up a list so you can see what kind of classes we offer and see where the open slots are.” Cloud mused, gesturing for them to follow him further inside. The desk in the corner looked empty until they got closer and saw a little blond head sitting at the computer. 

“Any calls, Ven?” Cloud mused, sounding very official. 

Ventus looked up from where he was watching videos online of a woman playing violin. “Yeah. A lady from the Monday class is bringing a friend to class with her next time and one of the big dudes from Zack’s class called to make sure his payment went through okay cause he was having trouble with his phone. It did.” 

Cloud nodded. “You’re hired.” 

Ventus giggled and looked up at the new group. “Hi.” He blinked, going shy. “Hi Terra and Aqua.” 

“Hi Ven.” Aqua grinned, stretching to peer over the desk. “You work here?” 

“Well, um...not really. Um..” 

“He does sometimes on the weekend.” Cloud said, hand on his shoulder when he sensed slight panic. “Do you have classes together?” 

“Uh huh.” Aqua nodded. “We have music together.” 

“Is Vanitas here?” Terra asked, voice soft but curious. 

Ventus gave a shy nod. “He’s in kickboxing class.”

“Well that’s gotta be a relief.” Era said softly. “Other kids here that you know already.”

Terra nodded but he still seemed unsteady. 

“Why don’t all of you come with me.” Cloud offered, switching gears. The kid could benefit from a tour. “We’ll take a look around.” 

Xeha nodded, looking interested himself. “Isa, you wanna sit in the waiting area?” The boy nodded instantly, engrossed in what he was reading. 

“Hey, you can sit back here if you want with the rest of the book club.” Cloud tapped the desk. When they rounded it slowly they saw Reiku sitting on the floor, his back against the wall with Shadow draped across his lap. He had four books sitting beside him and glanced up shyly, one hand nervously sliding through his silver hair fuzz that was growing. 

“Hi.” he said softly, not used to kids his own age. 

Isa actually looked up from his book and blinked. “Do..i know you?” 

Reiku shook his head. “Maybe you know my twin. Riku.” 

Isa stared for a moment longer. “Oh. Yes.” 

“I’m Rei.” he muttered, inhaling shakily. “And this is Shadow, my support dog.” 

Isa watched him a moment longer before nodding. “Cool.” He moved behind the desk to sit beside him. 

Cloud chuckled, “Ventus, do you want to help show Terra around?” 

Ventus nodded once and got up. He liked it when Cloud acted like he really worked there.

“Rei, you’re in charge.” Cloud smiled at this son. 

Reiku looked up at him. “What do i do if someone comes in?” 

“You ask them politely to wait a moment and come find me.” Cloud said, getting a nod from his kid as he led the group off. “So we offer many classes. Basic self defense is a big one. We have Karate, jujitsu, box, kickboxing, tae kwon do, hand to hand, and i don’t have a children's ninpo class yet but give it time.” 

“Which do you teach?” Era asked, following along beside Cloud as they moved passed different classrooms. The'd been pausing to look in each one and see how different and similar styles could be.

“I’ve been known to teach all of them, but i teach the children’s course and the woman’s self defense class.”

“Papa can teach anything.” Ventus said, eager-for once-to share what he knew. “He’s really good at the hand to hand stuff and teaches the advance classes too. We have yoga too and meditation classes soon! I’m gonna help with those.” 

“You looking for a raise?” Cloud grinned at him. 

Ventus looked bashful but smiled. 

“Can girls learn too?” Aqua asked. 

“Can…” Cloud laughed, moving towards a different classroom where Tifa was in the middle of a demonstration. Among the students were Vanitas and Kairi. “They definitely can.”

She looked up at Era and he smiled faintly. “We can see what time classes are compared to your dance class maybe.” The idea seemed to thrill her. 

“Oh.” Cloud checked the time. “Hold on just a second.” he jogged to a different room in the studio. “Riku! Take over the beginners class! I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

His silver haired son beamed and jumped up to head to the front of the class where Sora, Roxas, Lea, and Xion were. They were already broken up into several different beginner levels but they could all mesh together for a while.

Terra blinked. “He’s gonna teach the class?”

Cloud nodded. “It’s a beginners class and he’s perfected the basics. He can help anyone in there.” 

The idea of a child teaching a class had him obviously enamored. 

“You’re son?” Xeha asked. 

“Yeah i currently have…” He paused to count. “All nine kids here right now.” Weekends could be hectic. “They sort of run around from class to class.” 

Ventus laughed and missed Xeha mouthing the word 'nine' in disbelief. “You know how many of us here here, papa.” 

“Well i had to count and make sure i didn’t suddenly have another kid.” Cloud teased, ruffling his hair. He turned his attention back to Terra. “What were you thinking about? What kind of class.” 

Terra’s face went hot and Era ended up answering for him. 

“Do you have a children's tae kwon do class?” 

“Yes and no.” Cloud began to explain, “I would start him in basic self defense and as his skill progresses, he’ll learn different techniques and suddenly find himself in the actual tae kwon do class.” 

“Do you always start in the same class?” Terra asked. 

Cloud hummed. “I believe when you know the basics you can branch off into any field.” 

“Come see.” Ventus said, showing the other two kids into the classroom. New students shadowed in the back all the time and Ventus knew enough to help them. Being among other kids had Terra just as nervous but with Ventus and his sister beside him he kept it together. 

He was a tough little kid. 

“Thank you for helping to put him at ease.” Era muttered, offering Cloud a smile. “He really wants to take classes but…” 

“Several of my kids have varying degrees of anxiety disorders.” Cloud said kindly. “I get it and this helps. Have you tried meditations? It’s help my oldest twins a lot.” 

“We’ll look into it.” Xeha said seriously. “They’ve had a hard year. Terra just needs something he likes to do to focus on.” 

Cloud hummed. “Oh, i know how that one goes.” 

“So, I know we haven’t talked about it much yet." Era began. "Do you do payment plans?” 

“That’s not necessary.” Xeha said quickly. “I got it.” 

Cloud watched them both cut their eyes at each other. Timid frustration on both their parts. 

“I’m responsible.” Era said softly. 

Cloud watched as Xeha took his hand and stared him down. “We both are.” 

They were young, probably still in school themselves. Cloud didn’t plan on prying, but he could figure out enough on his own. He’d been there. 

“I raised my younger brother too.” Cloud said softly, gaining their attention. “I know it’s not easy.” 

Era offered a small smile. “I just want to give him this. He tries so hard to hold himself up.” 

“Oh yes, i have one of those.” Cloud said. “We can come up with a payment plan if that will make you feel better but it won’t be any trouble. I’m all for kids having a safe place for their outlets. Your kids know some of mine anyway. That might help.” 

“Thank you.” Xeha heaved a small sigh. “We’re new to the whole parent thing.” 

“It gets easier.” Cloud said. “And harder in different ways. You have each other. That’ll help.” 

“That’s actually encouraging.” Era muttered, still gripping Xeha’s hand. 

“C’mon. We’ll go back up front and you can find a time you like. I’ll make sure it’s a time one of my kids is here if you like.” Cloud said, heading back up to the front. There were seven different classes currently happening at the moment but all of them were covered. 

They could already see Isa and Reiku sitting side by side, engrossing in their own book. It was important to him that kids could relax here no matter what their hobby was. 

“I think this will be good for him.” Era muttered. “As long as he doesn’t let it stress him out more.” 

“He’ll be okay.” Xeha said. “You could always pick back up where you left off too.” 

Era breathed out a laugh. “Yeah, maybe. We’ll see.” 

Cloud chuckled, young parents really didn’t have it easy. Being young parents of three was downright hard. 

It was lucky being the owner meant he could throw around discounts when he wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i think it's obvious but i will point out that i don't actually know anything about martial arts and it's many styles. If you do, please laugh at my lack of knowledge and i hope you enjoy the fic anyway. 
> 
> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Dreams Mended  
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals   
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Foresight  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom   
> On the Eve  
> Face Time  
> Errands   
> Facing Fears  
> Routine Interrupted   
> Before Our Time : by PrinceDestati   
> Well Adjusted   
> Free Advice   
> New Students


End file.
